Il suffit d'y croire
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Concours OS : Raconter une rencontre de parents à petit(e)-ami(e) Donc voici le mien, Yuri


Bonsoir !

Comme prévu, je poste un nouvel OS, mais sur un couple différent. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, manque de temps et etc...

Merci pour les reviews !

Désolée pour le retard, mais ce sera bientôt en ligne !

Merci à Duchaillu, pour me corriger et me conseiller :D

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf mon imagination :)

Donc voila mon second OS :)

* * *

-Mère, Père, je vous présente ma...non, c'est pourri !, soupira la jeune femme en faisant une grimace à son reflet dans le miroir, par la barbe de Merlin, ils arrivent ce soir et je ne sais toujours pas comment leur dire...

-Allez, dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une étape à passer, dit doucement l'ancien Serpentard, la regardant du pas de la porte.

-Ils la détesteront, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme nous avant, parce qu'elle est...

-Parce qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe, dit-il, lui faisant un petit sourire triste, et que nous sommes des sang-purs, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais peut-être que ce sera l'inverse, vu que le Sei...Voldemort n'est plus là.

-Je l'espère...

Au même moment, au Terrier, une autre jeune femme faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, se rongeant les ongles tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Hey, calme-toi !, lui pria sa meilleure-amie, la voyant faire.

-Ça va, Ça va, donne-moi un livre, quelque chose ! Je...Je suis obligée d'y aller ?! Je peux lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que...que je suis tombée à balai et que je suis à Ste Mangouste ! dit la brune en paniquant.

-...Même Ron ne croirai pas à cette excuse, pouffa la rouquine.

-Ils vont me détester...et s'ils me jettent dehors ou qu'ils me torturent ?! Et s'ils...

La cadette de la maison soupira et lança un des nombreux livres de sa meilleures amie par la fenêtre.

-GINEVRA ! Tu ne viens pas de faire ça ?! Cria l'autre jeune femme en allant à la dite fenêtre pour voir son livre au sol, espérant qu'il ne soit pas abîmé.

-C'était le seul moyen d'avoir ton attention..., se défendit-elle en croisant les bras avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce, bon, je ne peux pas te dire que tout va bien se passer parce que je n'en sais rien ; mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle te protégera face à ses parents, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

Son amie hocha la tête, rassurée par les paroles de son amie puis elles passèrent la journée à rigoler avec les autres membres de la maison, qui essayaient de la faire penser à autre chose qu'au repas du soir.

A vingt heures précises, un elfe de maison alla ouvrir la porte du manoir à une jeune femme, portant une robe couleur taupe bustier allant jusqu'à ses genoux, s'accordant à la couleur de ses yeux, les cheveux ramassés en chignon lâche, plus stressée que jamais.

-Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, maîtresse nous a beaucoup parlée de vous, couina l'elfe en faisant une sorte de révérence.

-Ça suffit, Kilma, tu ne voudrais pas révéler tout ce que je te dis tant que l'on y est ? S'exclama une voix derrière l'elfe.

Non, maîtresse, Kilma est désolée, maîtresse.

-Bon, allez, retourne aux cuisines, merci, finit la voix qui s'avère être celle d'une jeune femme portant une robe verte, cintrée, allant parfaitement avec les bijoux et le ruban qui retenait des cheveux blonds, Wow... murmure-t-elle en remarquant l'autre personne en face d'elle.

La dite autre personne rougit sous le regard de la maîtresse du manoir, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière lorsque qu'elle le remarqua.

-Tu es sublime..., murmura-t-elle en allant la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux qu'en dire autant, je t'avais bien dit que les cheveux attachés t'allaient très bien, rétorqua la brune avec un petit sourire, ...ils sont là ?

-Bien sûr, vu qu'ils vivent ici...ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, lui prit la main et les dirigea vers le salon.

En entrant dans la pièce, elles virent les parents de la maîtresse du manoir assis devant le feu de cheminée, vêtus de magnifiques tenues sorcières, patientant apparemment en attendant leur fille.

-Ah, Pansy, on commençait à se demander où tu étais partie.

-Père, mère..., elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix maîtrisée, cachant son stress, décidant de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, voici Hermione Granger...ma petite-amie.

Mme. Parkinson, choquée, lâcha son verre des mains, qui chuta au sol et se brisa, seul bruit qui résonna dans la pièce.

L'elfe qui finissait d'installer la table pour le repas alla rapidement nettoyer les dégâts et lui servit un autre verre avant de partir en cuisine.

Hermione, bonne Gryffondor, leva la tête et affronta du regard le père de sa petite-amie qui la regardait en silence. La bouche se fermant et s'ouvrant, tel un poisson, la femme de celui-ci les regardaient, ne sachant que dire.

-Mais...mais Drago ?! Articula sa mère au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures pour les filles.

-C'est mon meilleur-ami.

-Mais c'est une fille !

-Asseyez-vous, jeunes filles, dit le père de Pansy, d'une voix calme.

L'ancienne Serpentarde, réagissant la première, resserra son emprise sur la main de Hermione et l'entraîna jusqu'à la table où elles s'installèrent en face de ses parents.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda la mère, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-Bientôt deux ans, répondit sa fille, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Drago le sait ? Il sait que tu le trompes ? Continua la femme, ne comprenant pas grand chose.

Pansy soupira et lança un regard à son père qui écoutait la conversation tout en analysant la petite-amie de sa fille, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Je ne le trompe pas, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, mère, il est avec Greengrass je crois.

Sa mère leva la main à son visage et se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme en face d'elle, qui la regarda elle aussi, droit dans les yeux, essayant de cacher la boule qui grandissait au creux de sa gorge.

-Tu es l'amie de Potter, non ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, étonnée qu'il sache qui elle est.

-Oui, Mr. Parkinson.

-Miss. Granger...cela me dit quelque chose, Pansy, tu ne nous as pas déjà parlé d'elle, plus jeune ? L'interrogea son père, participant à la conversation.

-Oui, père, sourit Pansy en lançant un regard à Hermione qui elle haussa un sourcil, la Gryffondor, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Je m'en souviens, M. Parkinson sourit et regarda de nouveau Hermione, la même jeune fille à qui tu en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs...je te plains, ce n'a pas dû être facile de supporter quelqu'un comme ma fille, elle est comme sa mère.

Les deux concernés hoquetèrent et la mère de Pansy lui donna une tape sur le bras, tandis que sa fille lui lançait un regard mauvais.

-Bon, revenons au principal sujet...

-Tu es sûre de toi, Pansy ? Insista la mère de celle-ci.

-Oui, mère, elle regarda la personne à côté d'elle et poursuivi, je l'aime.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et tourna son regard vers les parents de sa petite-amie.

-Je...je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, vraiment pas, La mère de Pansy regarda son époux puis sa fille, pour une famille de sang-pur, ce n'est pas accepté, tu le sais.

-Les temps changent, mère, ou ils changeront elle marqua une pause et continua, la guerre est terminée, nous pouvons être qui nous voulons être et non pas qui nous devons être pour survivre, sachez-le.

-Je...

-...je suis majeure, le monde sorcier se remet enfin de la guerre, qu'ils l'acceptent ou non, que vous l'acceptez ou non, je suis et resterai avec Hermione, que ce soit une née-moldue ou non.

-Je vois que nous ne te ferons pas changer d'avis, dit finalement sa mère d'une voix froide, qui fit frissonner Hermione.

-Non, mère.

-Tu me déçois, Pansy encaissa, cachant sa tristesse derrière son masque impassible.

-Moi non, je suis fier, intervint le père.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Notre fille vient de te dire qu'elle est...anormale et toi tu es fier d'elle ?! S'exclama avec colère sa femme.

-Qui est normal de nos jours ?, il regarda sa fille et lui sourit, c'est trop tard pour ton enfance, j'en suis navré, tout ça à cause de ce monstre, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour le reste.

Mme. Parkinson, n'appréciant pas le fait que son mari soit du côté de sa fille et de cette sang-de-bourbe, se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le pas rageur.

Merci, père, répondit la concernée, le regard brillant.

-Quant à toi, il se tourna vers Hermione qui espérait secrètement avoir été oubliée, Si j'apprends un jour que tu lui as fait du mal...

-Je ne le veux en aucun cas, monsieur.

Durant le repas, qui se passait agréablement bien, Hermione remarqua que sa petite-amie avait de nombreux traits de caractère de son père. Fort heureusement pour elle et très peu de sa mère.  
Pansy, écoutant silencieusement son père parler joyeusement avec sa brune, regarda cette dernière. Oui, elle y croyait, cet avenir qu'elle et Hermione souhaitaient tellement pouvait enfin être possible.

* * *

Voila :)

J'ai essayé de me fier à ce qui est marqué dans les livres, comme Pansy qui a les cheveux blonds et non couleurs jais comme dans les films. Je ne donne pas de prénoms aux parents parce que, d'après mes recherches, J.K. Rowling n'en a pas donnés.


End file.
